


Something in the Woods

by KeplersDuckBoi



Category: TAZ (Amnesty), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, TAZ (Amnesty)- Freeform, The Adventure Zone (Amnesty), Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeplersDuckBoi/pseuds/KeplersDuckBoi
Summary: Something is stalking the woods of Monongahela National Forest, and the two Hornets, Keith And Hollis, were determined to find it.





	Something in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my vary first story on here and also my first Amnesty work so bare with me XD  
> This is mostly based off of my favorite headcannon that Jake is a Wendigo! Now without further adue, hers the story!!

A monstrous full moon hung high in the sky above Kepler, West Virginia. It’s soft light illuminating the dark streets as well as the forest surrounding the town. The town itself was deathly quiet. Ever since the attack at the Little Dipper, everyone had taken to staying in the safety of their homes after the sun relinquished the sky to the moon. Everyone, except the two Hornets, was walking towards Monongahela, baseball bats in hand.  
  
  
  
Hollis leads the way into the dark forest, a determined expression on their face. The memory of chasing what killed two of their friends serving them well as the two walked deeper into the quest forest. They knew they made a promise to the Pine Guard to keep out of the monster hunting business but they just couldn’t, not after what they saw it do to their friends.  
  
  
  
Keith, on the other hand, looked to be on edge. It seemed like not a single animal was alive in the forest, not even the cicadas sang their nightly tunes. This only amplified the unknown noises of the forest.  
  
  
  
“Hollis?” Keith finally spoke while resting his baseball bat on his shoulder “You sure this is a good idea?”  
  
  
  
Hollis seemed hesitant to answer but after a moment, they answered back “You saw what that...that thing did Keith, we can’t just let it run around and let it hurt someone else,” it seemed like that wasn’t the answer Keith was expecting and winced slightly.  
  
  
  
“Yeah but, what if we’re the ones who get hurt this time? Maybe we should head back,” Keith came to a stop and seemed to take a step back. Hollis frowned and turned back to their lieutenant. They saw just how spooked Keith was and was just about to comfort him before an echoing roar disturbed the silence of the forest. The two Hornets looked at each other before Hollis then took off towards the source of the roar. “H-Hollis?! What up!” Keith yelled just before taking off after Hollis.    
  
  
  
•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•  
  
  
  
The two ran for what seemed like forever, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest. They only came to a stop when they were nearly hit by something being thrown through the air and crashes into a tree. When Hollis and Keith skidded to a stop to see what was thrown, they saw in horror that it was Ned Chicane, unconscious and covered in cuts and scrapes but still alive. When Hollis and Keith looked in the direction that Ned was thrown from and staggered back in shock.  
  
  
  
It looked like Bigfoot but so much more feral, Hollis couldn’t help but be reminded of the description some of the other Hornets told him earlier in the day. Standing a little away from this thing was Aubrey Little and Duck Newton, both in a defensive stance and preparing another attack evident by the flames that engulfed Aubrey’s hands. Hollis didn’t hesitate and rushed to join the battle while Keith was frozen to the spot. The Hornets leader rushed between Duck and Aubrey, who was caught off guard by the sudden appearance and were too late to stop Hollis. With one fluid motion, Hollis swung the bat at the abomination, aiming to hit it hard in the side, only for a snap to be herd as the clawed hand of the monster to catch the bat and snap it like a toothpick.  
  
  
  
“Hollis?! Get out of here!” Aubrey yelled before sending streams of fire at the monster as well as a strong gust of wind to push it back. This gave Duck the opportunity to rush forward and grab Hollis by the back of his jacket, yanking him back and away from the abomination.

 

“Hollis c’mon!” Duck yelled while shoving Hollis back who put up little to no fight. When Duck turned to shove Hollis back he saw Keith trying to drag Ned away from the danger and groaned “Y’all need to get out of here!” Duck then shoved Hollis towards Keith and just when he was about to turn back to renter the battle, the clawed hand of the corrupted Bigfoot doppelgänger slapped Duck, sending him flying until he crashed into an old pine tree.

 

The abomination was mere feet away from Keith, Hollis, and Ned and was prowling closer. Hollis, without hesitation, grabbed the bat from Keith’s hands and reared it back, threatening to swing at the monster. “No no no!” Aubrey panicked and she was preparing another spell until the abomination was shoved back with a surprising amount of force.

 

Hollis and Keith both saw the confused look on Aubrey’s face turn to one of horror as a low rumbling growl came from above them. When they looked up they first saw matted blond fur and the outline of ribs, that was followed by the fur growing more longer around the neck and shoulders of the unknown creature, the last thing they saw of the beast was the exposed skull of a stag with six points on its antlers.

 

The new beast stood over Keith, Hollis, and Ned in what looked like a protective stance, it’s head low, a long sturdy tail swishing from side to side like a cat would when irritated and kept its own clawed hand grounded to the spot. Empty eye socket glared at the abomination who was looking at this new creature in curiosity.

 

The group missed how Duck lifted himself up on one elbow, his blurry vision landing on a discarded pair of snowboarding goggles. He then looked up and saw the new beast in a standoff with the abomination, he looked at the newcomer and the goggles a few times before putting two and two together.

 

“Jake?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first work here XD  
> I’m a huge fan of his headcannon and just needed to write this. If you guys like it too maybe I can write more!  
> Edit: I’m thinking for now thisntill be a one shot for the wendigo headcannon, if I come up with any ideas I’ll try adding more!


End file.
